


SBI Group Chat Chaos

by AdGoesBrrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Arson, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Friendship, Gen, Group chat fic because yes, Honestly they’re just vibing, Hospitalization, Injury, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Other youtubers are mentioned - Freeform, School, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Texting, Tubbo is only in chapter 23, War, and bullying Tommy, oi why are u in my tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr
Summary: [Wiblur has created the group: SBI +Tommy][Wiblur has added Technopig, PhilzaMinecraft and TOMMYINNIT]3:09 AM[Technopig]:Wait.[Technopig]:Don’t we already have a group chat?[Wiblur]:This one has the “i killed a woman” child techno[Technopig]:Oh.[Technopig]:So we’re never using this, right?[TOMMYINNIT]:YOURE ALL ASSHOLES!!!!!
Relationships: None, they’re all friends - Relationship
Comments: 458
Kudos: 1621





	1. The Creation of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh idk I thought of this at 3AM after reading a lot of group chat fics help
> 
> Lmao enjoy the ride, you know the drill, comments and kudos appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur creates a group chat, and everything went downhill from there.

_[Wiblur has created the group: SBI +Tommy]_  
_[Wiblur has added Technopig, PhilzaMinecraft and TOMMYINNIT]_

**3:09 AM**

**[Technopig]:** Wait. 

**[Technopig]:** Don’t we already have a group chat?

 **[Wiblur]:** This one has the “i killed a woman” child techno

 **[Technopig]:** Oh. 

**[Technopig]:** So we’re never using this, right? 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE ALL ASSHOLES!!!!!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Tommy 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** why are you awake?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BECAUSE I CAN HEAR PEOPLE SHITTING ON ME PHILZA

 **[Wiblur]:** sure sure

 **[Wiblur]:** Tommy go to sleep or else I’m calling your parents

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** tomorrow’s a sunday wilbur

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** you can’t stop me

 **[Wiblur]:** but your body will you child

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AM NOT A CHILD

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AM AN ALPHA MALE WILBUR

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Tommy go the fuck to sleep its almost 4 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ok phil

 **[Wiblur]:** LMAO

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** You too Wil

 **[Wiblur]:** ok :(


	2. The Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy asks Techno for a collab, not before Wilbur makes fun of him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS? I just had too much ideas lmao. Enjoy!

**8:15 AM**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HEY TECHNOBLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ANSWER ME YOU BITCH

**[Wiblur]:** You really think techno out of ALL people is awake at 8 in the morning?

**[Wiblur]:** Tommy youll never get to chat with him at this rate 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP WILBUR

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH YOU THINK YOURE SO COOL KNOWING TECHNOS SLEEP SCHEDULE AND SHIT

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE JUST BEING A BITCH 

**[Wiblur]:** Tommy hes asleep come back in 6 hours or something

**[TechnoPig]:** And yet. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Here I stand. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** BLADE!!!

**[Wiblur]:** oh damn

**[Wiblur]:** did your phones notification wake you up techno?

**[TechnoPig]:** Bold of you to assume I was asleep. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Anyways, I was checking my stalk list, 

**[TechnoPig]:** and I saw this. 

**[TechnoPig]:** _[Image sent by TechnoPig]_

**[Wiblur]:** LMAO

**[Wiblur]:** Techno stop starving your fans and upload you little shit

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** You don’t understand. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s the strats, they’re going to watch my old videos for content, then I’ll get watch time and CASH. 

**[TechnoPig]:** But seriously though, I need content. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** Thats why i want you to agree with me Blade, that we play skyblock together! 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** There’s a new update, and im sure youll like it

**[TechnoPig]:** Sure, I guess. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YESSS!!!

**[TechnoPig]:** But if you make ONE unfunny joke, I’m leaving. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** NO PROMISES, BLADE

**[TechnoPig]:** Oh my god. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** LMAO 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** good luck mate, youre gonna need it

**[TechnoPig]:** Thanks Phil. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?? 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Nothing :) 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** While youre at it techno please keep tommy in check. Dont want him to do or say stupid shit again 

**[TechnoPig]:** You have my word, Phil. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE ALL JUST MEAN ASSHOLES 

**[TechnoPig]:** If you don’t accept my call in 3 seconds I’m cancelling this. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OK OK NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE TECHNO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for today! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Aftermath of the Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, more than 500 hits AND more than 100 kudos? You guys are insane! This motivates me more than you expect! So enjoy another one, I’m on a spree today!
> 
> This would’ve come out tomorrow, but apparently I’m getting so much attention with this! So I’m getting this out today! (Well I kinda need a time for a consistent upload schedule and right now can’t be more perfect.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the ride, kudos and feedback appreciated as always! I’ll always try to respond to them, even if it’s 4 hours late lmao. I have school, it sucks.

**8:23 PM**

**[TechnoPig]:** Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I require your assistance. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]** What did Tommy do this time Techno?

 **[TechnoPig]:** So we had just finished recording a Skyblock episode for my channel. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Of course, Tommy wanted some content. 

**[TechnoPig]:** So he challenged me to Skywars 1v1. 

**[TechnoPig]:** He promised that we’ll finish recording when he won once. 

**[TechnoPig]:** We had just finished recording. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Oh my god lmao

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Cant say im surprised

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** TECHNOBLADE YOU SUCK!!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I JUST WENT EASY ON YOU

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I WANTED YOU TO TASTE VICTORY BEFORE I SLAUGHTERED YOU AFTER ALL!!

 **[TechnoPig]:** Ah yes. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Fight me for 40 rounds and beat me in a round where I had NO armor with only 2 hearts on you. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP TECHNOBLADE!!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU JUST DONT WANNA ADMIT THAT IM BETTER THAN YOU!!

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy. 

**[TechnoPig]:** If you wish to defeat me, train for another 1000 years. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH FUCK OFF!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU CANT SAY THAT WHEN YOU LOST TO ME

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m going to sleep. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Can someone please babysit Tommy for me while I’m asleep?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DAMN IT TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ADMIT THAT YOU SUCK AND THAT I AM THE ALPHA MALE HERE 

**[Wiblur]:** Dont worry techno, ill take care of the little gremlin 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH FUCK OFF WILBUR

 **[Wiblur]:** Shush, child 

**[TechnoPig]:** Oh, finally. An adult. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m leaving him to you, Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Good luck, Wilbur. I’ll be seeing you when I wake up. 

**[Wiblur]:** Good night, Techno

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHY WONT YOU EVER CALL ME AN ALPHA MALE TECHNO

 **[Wiblur]:** He will never call you that Tommy

 **[Wiblur]:** Now go and eat dinner its almost 9pm

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** NOT YET WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** STREAM DUTY CALLS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I NEED TO FARM THOSE TWITCH PRIMES BIG MAN

 **[Wiblur]:** Dream SMP?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** OF COURSE 

**[Wiblur]:** wait up

 **[Wiblur]:** let me join you tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** POGCHAMP!!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM IN VC IF YOURE READY WILBUR 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> Oh, I should probably mention that all of these chapters is using the based on the british’s time unless I say so. I mean, there’s 3 Brits and 1 American, why would I use the time of the American?
> 
> I should also probably mention that I’ll be uploading everyday at this time, I think. I’m not consistent, sorry. But hopefully, this fic will be consistent. Double uploads are a maybe, if I have time. But hopefully I’ll get another one up 24 hours from now. Thanks again!


	4. Beach Full of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Phil talk about Wilbur’s strange addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I managed to do this in time woah. Also we hit 1k hits!(almost 1.5k too!) Thank you very much! I cannot emphasize how much I appreciate every single one of you guys!
> 
> As always, kudos and feedback appreciated, I’ll try to answer all of them!

**10:47 PM**

**[Wiblur]:** Hey phil

 **[Wiblur]:** Philza

 **[Wiblur]:** Philza minecraft

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** How can i help you Wilbur?

 **[Wiblur]:** There you are

 **[Wiblur]:** Look

 **[Wiblur]:** _[Image sent by Wiblur]_

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Wilbur where the hell did you find THAT much sand??

 **[Wiblur]:** I went to the beach today

 **[Wiblur]:** Thought id get some snack

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** I swear to god Wil

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** The next time we meet up were gonna have a talk young man

 **[Wiblur]:** You cant call me that phil

 **[Wiblur]:** Sand is a good snack

 **[Wiblur]:** Techno would agree with me

 **[Wiblur]:** _@TechnoPig_ right?

 **[TechnoPig]:** Kinda WeirdChamp, not gonna lie. 

**[Wiblur]:** TECHNO

 **[Wiblur]:** YOURE SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME

 **[TechnoPig]:** Sorry, Wil. Siding with Phil on this one. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Thank you mate!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DONT WORRY BIG MAN

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ILL VOUCH FOR YOU

 **[Wiblur]:** This is none of your business Tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I OFFERED YOU MY HELP WILBUR

 **[Wiblur]:** And i said i didnt need it

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** HOW COULD YOU

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** lmao

 **[Wiblur]:** Anyways

 **[Wiblur]:** Please dont take my snack phil

 **[Wiblur]:** I promise ill do anything

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Anything?

 **[Wiblur]:** Yes

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Fine. Im letting you off the hook today

 **[Wiblur]:** YESS

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** ONLY today wil

 **[Wiblur]:** c r o n c h

 **[Wiblur]:** s a n d

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Im so gonna regret this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a blast to write! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I still have a lot more interesting scenarios and ideas to write about, so stay tuned!


	5. The Survival Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno rants about why he hates survival to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t finish this in time, woah. Procrastination really is taking over me. But, I did, so be excited? I don’t know, it’s your reading experience. I’m just writing for the fun of it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always! I always enjoy replying to them!

**10:55 AM**

**[TechnoPig]:** Hey Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** How the fuck do you even play this game for a living?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** TECHNOSWEAR?

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy, this is normal. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** NO ITS NOT

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im sorry, what game techno?

 **[TechnoPig]** The ‘Craft. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you just play?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** its a fun challenge surviving hardcore

 **[TechnoPig]:** After you get netherite and a shield, you’re literally invincible. 

**[TechnoPig]:** There’s literally no challenge. 

**[TechnoPig]:** This game is baaaad. 

**[Wiblur]:** techno shut the fuck up and enjoy the game 

**[TechnoPig]:** How can I enjoy a game made for babies?

 **[TechnoPig]:** I can literally two-shot everything and spam shield. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Theres more to minecraft than just pvp techno

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]** its called MINECRAFT for a reason

 **[TechnoPig]:** I quit. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m a full time Roblox Youtuber now. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** I

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** yknow what im not gonna judge

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** good luck pleasing your fans techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** You don’t understand, Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** The stans will take any technocontent. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s the strats, man. 

**[Wiblur]:** but at this upload rate im pretty sure im getting to 3M before you techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[Wiblur]:** smile

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m breaking all ties with you. 

**[Wiblur]:** wait techno plsno

 **[TechnoPig]:** L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed - 2k?? Woah, I don’t know what to say. This is honestly a lot, I should probably start saying slurs-
> 
> All jokes aside, thank you so much! You all keep this fic going, as I would’ve never even gotten to chapter 3 without the support! Thank you!


	6. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy beats up a schoolmate, the gang has different opinions on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I forgot to write this thing no- 
> 
> Uh, enjoy? Idk we’re close to 3k, wait have we passed it? Idk I forgot to write this why-

**8:39 PM**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HELLO GENTLEMEN

**[TechnoPig]:** Hullo. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** hey mate

**[Wiblur]:** hey tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW WHAT I FUCKING DID TODAY?

**[Wiblur]:** no

**[TechnoPig]:** Absolutely not. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** whats up tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU TWO ARE JUST RUDE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ALRIGHT SO PHIL

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I HEARD SOMEONE CALLING TUBBO CLINGY

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO I DID WHAT ANY FRIEND WOULD DO

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you WHAT

**[Wiblur]:** y tho

**[TechnoPig]:** Absolutely deserved. Excellent job, Tommy. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THANK YOU TECHNO

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** FIRST OF ALL ONLY I TOMMYINNIT CAN BULLY TUBBO

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SECOND OF ALL I GOTTA SHOW MY DOMINANCE IN THIS SCHOOL AS THE ALPHA MALE

**[TechnoPig]:** Great job, Tommy. I’m proud of you. 

**[Wiblur]:** techno stop encouraging him what hes doing is wrong

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** ^

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Violence is always the answer. 

**[Wiblur]:** wtf no

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TRUE TECHNOBLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ANY TRUERS IN THE CHAT?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]** wait tommy

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** did you get punished?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AM SUSPENDED FOR TWO WEEKS

**[TechnoPig]:** Worth it. 

**[Wiblur]:** tbh its not that bad of a punishment

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i swear to god what is wrong with you guys?

**[TechnoPig]:** Shut up Kisuke Urahara kinnie. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** WHAT

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** at least im proud to be one

**[PhilzaMinecraft]** FURRY

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAG EM BIG P

**[Wiblur]:** god damn phil

**[TechnoPig]:** ...

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m blocking all of you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite the time to write. I didn’t know how to end it. So yeah, it kinda sucks. Sucks to sucks I guess.


	7. Among Us and Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they have in common? Messing up Techno’s sleep schedule, of course!
> 
> Or: Wilbur and co. tries to convince Techno to play Among Us with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I’m back again! Hope you’re all enjoying this! I mean, with the amount of kudos and comments, I’m pretty sure most of you are! I’m posting this an hour early because I don’t think I’ll be able to post it later. As always, kudos and comments appreciated! Enjoy the ride!

**1:15 AM**

**[Wiblur]:** _@TechnoPig @PhilzaMinecraft_

**[Wiblur]:** among us?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** who else is joining?

**[Wiblur]:** scott tubbo niki fundy david and jack

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** sure ill join

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WAIT I WANNA JOIN TOO

**[Wiblur]:** tommy children have to go sleep

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** BUT YOU INVITED TUBBO???

**[Wiblur]:** yeah hes allowed

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy if you wanna join so much just join

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** POG

**[Wiblur]:** phil why

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im tired of his bullshit today wil

**[Wiblur]:** but then you have to survive another 2 hours of that

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** fuck. 

**[Wiblur]:** _@TechnoPig_ you joining or no

**[TechnoPig]:** Sorry Wil. Too busy farming potatoes. 

**[Wiblur]:** technoblade its been a few months since the war ended why

**[TechnoPig]:** I told you. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Potato farming comforts me. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I THOUGHT YOURE ONLY USING MINIONS??

**[TechnoPig]:** You don’t understand. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I can’t let anyone have #1. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** techno please

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** just a few games?

**[TechnoPig]:** ...

**[TechnoPig]:** Fine. 

**[Wiblur]:** POG

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** PogU

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** POGCHAMP

**[TechnoPig]:** My sleep schedule is destroyed because of you guys. 

**[Wiblur]:** isnt it already is?

**[TechnoPig]:** .

**[TechnoPig]:** I hate you, Wil. 

**[Wiblur]:** same bro

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** whats the code?

**[Wiblur]:** check discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting chapter, eh? It’s something that I just thought of when I rewatched some Among Us streams. 
> 
> Among Us is so much fun though! I’ve been playing it far too much with my friends. Don’t worry though, I’ve been keeping my priorities straight and have been doing my work! I’m gonna kill this semester’s exams!
> 
> A bit of a spoiler: next chapter is gonna be about arson! I’ve got quite a good conversation for it already, hopefully it’ll come out at the same time as before. You probably know who’s going to be the center of this. ;)


	8. Arson in the Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur plans to make a new video, of course involving two of his favourite things, his viewers and arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not-really-long-awaited arson chapter! Shout out to user Atalante241 for bumping this up my ideas list! Hope you all enjoy this one!

**[6:42 PM]**

**[Wiblur]:** Todays the day boys

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT IS IT BIG MAN

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m interested too. 

**[Wiblur]:** im gonna make 100 people go into a place filled with wood logs

**[Wiblur]:** then make them make wooden structures!

**[Wiblur]:** its gonna be nice

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** so whats the catch wilbur?

**[Wiblur]:** im glad u asked 

**[Wiblur]:** ill be commiting arson by burning every structure i see after 30 mins

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YESSS

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh my god

**[Wiblur]:** i havent been a dirty crime boy for quite a while >:)

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HE SAID THE LINE

**[TechnoPig]:** Pog!

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** CAN I JOIN BIG MAN

**[Wiblur]:** actually 

**[Wiblur]:** sure

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YESSS

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM COMMITING ARSON TODAY GENTLEMEN

**[TechnoPig]:** Man, Wilbur is farming those TommyInnit views. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tru LULW

**[Wiblur]:** shush both of you

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ITS AN HONOUR TO PLAY WITH YOU MR SOOT

**[Wiblur]:** yeah yeah

**[Wiblur]:** lemme drive to my office real quick

**[Wiblur]:** ill call you when im ready

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ALRIGHT SIR

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** this is gonna be chaotic as hell

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im calling it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, you’re probably wondering what happened. No? Well, I’ll be making a part 2 of this anyways. As always, kudos and comments appreciated. 
> 
> Also I wanna know how many people read the notes so everyone that reads this please ask a question real quick. :D


	9. The Storm After The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a continuation of the arson chapter from before. I don’t really know what to summarize out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit early because it’s a weekend and I honestly just want to vibe! I haven’t been hanging out with friends so I guess I’ll do that today. Or maybe not, who knows? I’ll probably just watch YouTube or something. 
> 
> Anyways, continuation to last chapter! Honestly, this should’ve not been a two parter. I see all those other fics with like 1,000 words and mine barely scraping 300 lmao. But hey, I like to make things short and sweet, which makes mine cool and special? I’m just rambling now, enjoy!

**[10:28 PM]**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** I FUCKING CALLED IT

**[TechnoPig]:** Well, it was expected of Tommy to ruin everything he sees. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN TECHNOBLADE?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I WAS JUST DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD TO DO

**[Wiblur]:** tommy i never asked you to go on a fucking manhunt and burn all of those people in lava

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL YOU ASKED THEM TO DO IT

**[Wiblur]:** IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL I WAS JUST MAKING THE PROCESS FASTER

**[Wiblur]:** tommy you absolute gremlin of a child

**[Wiblur]:** if you wanna do it then dont go flying at high speed in fucking creative

**[Wiblur]:** ffs tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** FINE FINE OKAY MAYBE THAT WAS A BIT BAD OKAY

**[Wiblur]:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BIT?

**[Wiblur]:** AH YES ME INSTANTLY KILLING ALL OF THE PEOPLE IS JUST A BIT BAD

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you guys were committing arson so i don’t think it’s that bad 

**[Wiblur]:** SHUT UP PHIL

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP PHIL

**[Wiblur]:** Im blocking you on discord tommy

**[Wiblur]:** and twitter

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** FINE THEN

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL YOU CANT BLOCK ME IF I BLOCK YOU FIRST

**[TechnoPig]:** He can, actually. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION TECHNOBLADE

**[TechnoPig]:** Not an opinion if it’s a fact. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH TECHNOBLADE 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU THINK YOURE SO FUCKING COOL BECAUSE YOURE AN ENGLISH MAJOR

**[TechnoPig]:** I guess. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL YOU KNOW WHAT BLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE AS SHIT AS WILBUR

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur’s a cool guy, so I’ll accept it. 

**[Wiblur]:** Technoblade

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[Wiblur]:** <3

**[TechnoPig]:** Uh. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Getting bored of Walls 2

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** LMAO

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** if the stans know this theyre gonna freak out so bad

**[TechnoPig]:** They already freak out over the smallest things, Phil. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** youre not wrong

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** theyre just so fucking funny to watch

**[TechnoPig]:** Agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been lurking on Twitter a lot. Mostly watching sleepytwt from afar. So if you’re in sleepytwt, hi! Saw you guys appreciate writers a lot there, so I thought I’d kinda make a Twitter reference? I don’t know what to call it tbh. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, kudos and comments appreciated as always!


	10. Nickname Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun conversations between the group members. Oh boy, what will happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter and 5k hits! That’s so cool! I expected less than 1k but this got so popular! Hope you all have a good day today, comments and kudos appreciated!

**9:35 AM**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HELLO FRIENDS

 **[Wiblur]:** hey tommy

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** hi mate

 **[TechnoPig]:** Hello, acquaintance. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** NOW THATS JUST UNCALLED FOR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ANYWAYS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM BORED

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LETS TALK

 **[Wiblur]:** tommy you only got suspended 3 days ago and youre already bored

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SCHOOL IS BORING BUT AT LEAST IT GIVES ME SOMETHING TO DO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHICH IS WHY I HAVENT DROPPED OUT YET

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy no

 **[TechnoPig]:** I don’t actually think Tommy can drop out. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I HAVE FREE WILL TECHNO 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I WILL DO IT WHENEVER I WANT 

**[Wiblur]:** ok mr oh-im-such-a-manly-man-innit

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH YOU THINK YOURE SO COOL MR SOOTHOUSE

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHERE DOES THE NAME EVEN COME FROM

 **[Wiblur]:** tommy

 **[Wiblur]:** its a mutual agreement between all of us

 **[Wiblur]:** im not the one calling the shots

 **[TechnoPig]:** Imagine using democracy as a means of living. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Can’t be me. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** well thats cause youre a fucking anarchist techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** What can I say,

 **[TechnoPig]:** Anarchy is always the answer. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HEY PHIL HOW DID YOU GET THE NAME PHILZA MINECRAFT

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i feel like ive told this a lot

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i wanted to go with phil for my gamertag

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** but it was taken so i went for philza with a 1

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** and it works

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** and the stans kinda gave me the minecraft part 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE SUCH A BOOMER PHIL LMAO

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** WHAT?

 **[TechnoPig]:** Lmao. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HOW ABOUT YOU MR BLADE

 **[TechnoPig]:** Honestly, 

**[TechnoPig]:** I don’t really remember. 

**[Wiblur]:** techno thats the stupidest excuse ive ever heard

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m not joking. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE SO STALE TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHY CANT YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE ORIGIN OF YOUR USERNAME

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy, I yoinked that amazing username when I was like 9. 

**[TechnoPig]:** How am I supposed to remember?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** hes got a point tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** NO THATS STUPID

 **[TechnoPig]:** cringe. 

**[Wiblur]:** cringe

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** cringe

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT

 **[TechnoPig]:** Get peer pressured, Tommy. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I HATE YOU ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write! Thanks for reading!


	11. Meeting Up, Brighton 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans on meeting up in the UK again. This time, maybe Techno will join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday. There’s a lot of things going on in my life right now, such as quarantine not letting me go to my parents’ which sucks. Sorry if you were all anticipating another update yesterday! As an apology, I decided to post this early! Enjoy!

**9:07 PM**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DONT WANT TO STREAM TODAY

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** its fine to feel like that tommy

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you should take a break sometimes

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU DONT UNDERSTAND BIG P

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I FEEL LIKE IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND MY STATISTICS ARE SHOWING THAT MY VIEWS ARE GETTING LOWER

 **[TechnoPig]:** I don’t know man. 

**[TechnoPig]:** My views are still rising, even on older videos. 

**[Wiblur]:** thats because you dont upload techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** You can’t lose views if you don’t upload. 

**[Wiblur]:** still a shitty fucking move tho

 **[Wiblur]:** anyways

 **[Wiblur]:** how bout we meet up again?

 **[Wiblur]:** im thinking brighton again

 **[TechnoPig]:** Wow, rude. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** youre the only american here you have no say in this techno

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THATS SO TRUE PHILZA

 **[TechnoPig]:** Heart been broke so many times. 

**[Wiblur]:** dont you already have 50k fucking hell techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** My favorite thing is procrastinating. 

**[TechnoPig]:** But I’ll think about it. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** POG

 **[Wiblur]:** YES

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** pog

 **[TechnoPig]:** I said, I’ll THINK about it. 

**[Wiblur]:** cmon man

 **[Wiblur]:** think of the stans

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND THE CLOUT

 **[TechnoPig]:** Do I hear,

 **[TechnoPig]:** TOMMY CLOUT?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR TECHNO

 **[TechnoPig]:** Brb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the sudden spike of group chat fics? I’m not against them, for sure, since this is not a copyrighted thing or anything and everyone can write anything they want (except for underage stuff god stop) but the drastic abundance made me feel... overwhelmed? I’m not sure how to say this, but yeah, I feel like there’s so many already that I don’t feel like doing this. Sure, I’ll finish all my ideas that I already have, but after that, I’m not sure. Any comments on this? Again, no hate to the creators of the other chat fics, they’re cool and all, I just want to see some opinions I guess.


	12. Talks About Britain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno agrees to join, and the gang plans the meetup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I don’t really know what to put here other than the fact that this took quite long to make? I rewrote this 3 times and added 3 times more conversations which is Pog! Honestly, I don’t know what to say, enjoy lmao. Also, this is uploaded early because I just thought I’d do it earlier.

**[12:06 AM]**

**[TechnoPig]:** _[Image sent by TechnoPig]_

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m hunting orphans in Britain next week. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** POGCHAMP

 **[Wiblur]:** POG

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** pog

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** how long tho

 **[TechnoPig]:** I don’t know, about a week?

 **[Wiblur]:** where are you staying techno wtf

 **[TechnoPig]:** Oh, I don’t know, in the streets?

 **[TechnoPig]:** OF COURSE I’M BOOKING A HOTEL!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** OF COURSE HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID WILBUR

 **[Wiblur]:** WELL IF HE ASKED I COULDVE LET HIM STAY AT MY HOUSE

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BECAUSE ITS FUN BIG P

 **[TechnoPig]:** :o

 **[TechnoPig]:** Can I crash at your house for a few days, Wil?

 **[Wiblur]:** you can vibe in the doom shack

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** DOOM SHACK DOOM SHACK

 **[TechnoPig]:** Seems fine to me. 

**[TechnoPig]:** When are we meeting up?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** Thursday maybe?

 **[Wiblur]:** yeah thursday’s cool

 **[TechnoPig]:** Sure. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** GUYS IM BRINGING MY DAD

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** of course you have to tommy

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** kristins joining us btw 

**[TechnoPig]:** Bringing your wife?

 **[TechnoPig]:** TOTAL SIMP MOVE!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AGREED TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT SIMPS FOR NOBODY

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE WOMEN SIMP FOR ME

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** ^

 **[Wiblur]:** ^

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE FUCK??

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** its gonna be so hype mate

 **[Wiblur]:** i cant fucking wait

 **[TechnoPig]:** We should probably make tweets about this and farm that sweet, sweet clout. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** AGREED TECHNO

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m gonna tweet that I’ll be stabbing orphans in Britain. 

**[TechnoPig]:** With friends edition!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** man sleepytwt is gonna go wild 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** wil, wanna check the indirects with me?

 **[Wiblur]:** im ready for a good laugh

 **[TechnoPig]:** Looks like I’ll have to bring out the spreadsheet. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH I WISH I COULD JOIN

 **[Wiblur]:** you can still read tweets from people you muted tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** GOOD IDEA BIG MAN

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ILL DO THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after this about the meetup, and that’s it for the meetup arc as I like to call it! This feels so long, damn. It took me 30 minutes more to write this. I hope you like it! Kudos and comments appreciated as always!


	13. The Arrival of the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno arrives at the UK and asks Wilbur to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY! I forgot I had to write this and by the time this uploaded I had JUST finished writing this! I slept through the entire day today, catching up on sleep I missed and totally overshot it. This might look a bit rushed because it is, but I hope you still enjoy nonetheless!

**[3:09 PM]**

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** _@Wiblur_

 **[Wiblur]:** what the fuck do you want im napping

 **[TechnoPig]:** _[Image sent by TechnoPig]_

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** POGCHAMP

 **[TechnoPig]:** Please come pick me up. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m scared. 

**[Wiblur]:** OH

 **[Wiblur]:** im omw

 **[Wiblur]:** ill be there in 30

 **[TechnoPig]:** THIRTY MINUTES?

 **[TechnoPig]:** What am I supposed to do for 30 minutes???

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DONT WORRY TECHNOBLADE

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ILL KEEP YOU COMPANY

 **[TechnoPig]:** Oh yeah,

 **[TechnoPig]:** Surely the child can help me. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE UNNECESSARILY MEAN TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM JUST TRYING TO HELP

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I get more enjoyment from bullying orphans than talking to them. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** lmao

 **[TechnoPig]:** Hey Phil. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** hey technomate

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m in enemy land right now. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** sure techno

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** its not that bad

 **[TechnoPig]:** There’s so many people!

 **[TechnoPig]:** My social anxiety nooooooo. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** lol

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** wanna vc through it?

 **[TechnoPig]:** YES

 **[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur you better hurry up. 

**[Wiblur]:** im getting in the car

 **[TechnoPig]:** HOW DID IT TAKE YOU 20 MINUTES TO GET IN THE CAR??

 **[Wiblur]:** i have a fashion sense techno

 **[Wiblur]:** it doesnt help that my phone is having a mini earthquake either

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m finding a secluded place. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Phil hop in vc. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** aight

 **[TechnoPig]:** At this rate, I’ll arrive at Wilbur’s at 6:00 PM. 

**[Wiblur]:** fuck u technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the UK arc! 
> 
> Maybe, you decide! If you want me to continue with the aftermath, comment down below! If I get 5 people asking for it, I’ll do a chapter. 
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I’m doing this because I have 3 chapters about the same story already! It’s gonna get stale if I keep doing this, so if you like it, then be sure to comment down below!


	14. Meetup Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the evening the day of the meetup, Wilbur rants about the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy. Chaos is about to unfold! I’m posting this earlier as an apology for posting late yesterday. Sorry about that! 
> 
> I don’t want the beginning note to be too long, just enjoy!

**[7:55 PM]**

**[Wiblur]:** that was the worst meetup ive ever attended

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN WILBUR?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** yeah it seems fine to me

**[Wiblur]:** yeah it was fine

**[Wiblur]:** until you and kristin left

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** of course

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** this is why all of you shouldn’t meet unsupervised

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** fucking hell man

**[Wiblur]:** phil

**[Wiblur]:** you wanna know what the fuck happened

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what did the child do now

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AM NOT A CHILD

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy you are

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** now shush

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** let wil talk

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** FUCK YOU!!!

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** BESIDES IM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT DID IT

**[Wiblur]:** oh so you admit your fucking wrongdoings?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DID NOTHING WRONG

**[Wiblur]:** tommy you know what you fucking did

**[Wiblur]:** right after phil left after the lunch

**[Wiblur]:** you fucking whipped up a diamond sword from your bag

**[Wiblur]:** TWO actually

**[Wiblur]:** and fucking gave one to techno

**[Wiblur]:** and started stabbing the fuck outta anyone you see

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IT WAS SO FUNNY BIG MAN

**[Wiblur]:** do you know how much second hand embarrassment did i fucking get?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TO BE FAIR IT IS FOR THE CONTENT

**[Wiblur]:** YOU FUCKING STABBED THAT DUDE FOR NO REASON

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IN MY HEAD THAT WAS FUCKING FUNNY

**[Wiblur]:** NOTHING ON YOUR HEAD SHOULD EVER BE EXECUTED YOU GREMLIN

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I HAD LOTS OF GOOD PLANS IN MY HEAD

**[TechnoPig]:** Can y’all shut up already? I’m trying to vibe here. 

**[Wiblur]:** TECHNOBLADE

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur I can hear you shouting from here you don’t have to text. 

**[Wiblur]:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY

**[TechnoPig]:** I told you, Wil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I was gonna stab orphans in Britain

**[TechnoPig]:** With friends edition!

**[Wiblur]:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING

**[TechnoPig]:** Well tommy DMed me first about it. 

**[TechnoPig]:** How could I pass up ruining orphans’ day?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** wait wait wait

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** so you had a fucking say in this?

**[TechnoPig]:** Yes. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** and you fucking continued with it?

**[TechnoPig]:** Also yes. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh my god 

**[Wiblur]:** THEY WERE GOING SO WILD PHIL

**[Wiblur]:** I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DIRTY CRIME BOY

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU WANNA KNOW THE BEST PART PHIL?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** theres a best part?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WILBUR JOINED AFTER A WHILE AND WE STARTED STABBING SHIT TOGETHER

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** why am i not surprised

**[Wiblur]:** SHUT UP PHIL

**[TechnoPig]:** In all honesty, that was super fun. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO MUCH CONTENT WE GOT TODAY

**[TechnoPig]:** Wait. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Tommy’s gonna get all the views!!

**[TechnoPig]:** Unacceptable. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THATS A BIG W FOR ME BIG T

**[Wiblur]:** fucking gremlins

**[Wiblur]:** oh yeah technoblade

**[Wiblur]:** when are you leaving to the america?

**[TechnoPig]:** You could’ve just shouted. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Tomorrow. 

**[Wiblur]:** thank god

**[TechnoPig]:** Wow. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Rude. 

**[Wiblur]:** im jk techno

**[Wiblur]:** ily

**[Wiblur]:** <3

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur

**[TechnoPig]:** Stay away from me. 

**[Wiblur]:** cmon technoblade

**[Wiblur]:** im lonely ;)

**[TechnoPig]:** NOOOOOOOOOO

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i dont even wanna know what the fuck is happening over there

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SAME BIG P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO WE FINISHED IT POG! I had so much fun writing this! Oh yeah, thanks for 660 kudos and more than 8k hits! You’re all so cool!
> 
> This is quite long though, I never really thought I’d make a chapter this long, but here we are. Anyways, SUBSCRIBE TO PHILZA HE’S ALMOST AT 1 MILLION!!


	15. The Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur had to remove his wisdom tooth, uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I’m not late, you’re early. 
> 
> This is something I dreamt of, for some reason. Not them though, some close people in my life. So, I thought I’d make this chapter! Enjoy!

**[3:29 PM]**

**[Wiblur]:** hey gyusss

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HELLO WILBUR 

**[Wiblur]:** heklo tmy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT?

**[Wiblur]:** i sauid

**[Wiblur]:** hemlo tomy

**[TechnoPig]:** Hey, Wil. 

**[Wiblur]:** het tevbobkade

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what the fuck happened to you wil?

**[Wiblur]:** mu widdom tewth get yewtrd

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what?

**[Wiblur]:** wissom toth

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** OH

**[TechnoPig]:** Psst,

**[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[Wiblur]:** yh

**[TechnoPig]:** Try turning on autocorrect. 

**[Wiblur]:** oke

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** techno. 

**[TechnoPig]:** :)

**[Wiblur]:** ok dine

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAOOO WHAT

**[Wiblur]:** so what dd yui guys do today

**[TechnoPig]:** I procrastinated on the meaning of life, and why we as a human exist in this puny world. 

**[Wiblur]:** jazz ten no

**[Wiblur]:** youre so boning 

**[TechnoPig]:** I am not boring, Wil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m just procrastinating. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I PLAYED TERRARIA TODAY WILBUR

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** I hanged out with kristin :)

**[Wiblur]:** coil cool

**[Wiblur]:** um sleep naw

**[Wiblur]:** buy

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** sweet dreams wil

**[TechnoPig]:** Bye. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** GOODBYE WILBUR

**[TechnoPig]:** What was that?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** were gonna have a long talk young man

**[TechnoPig]:** Can’t talk to me if I decline. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh believe me

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** we ARE talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a stroke writing this. 
> 
> Tiring day today for me. What did you guys do today? I’d love to hear them!


	16. Tommy In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets in trouble, again. What do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the mess that is the last chapter! That one was so last minute!(Honestly this chapter is last minute too so uh-) But yeah, enjoy another one!

**[2:09 PM]**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HEY GUYS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy what the fuck

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** its the first day of you coming back to school

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THE BULLIES DONT CARE

 **[Wiblur]:** tommys really acting like a superhero vigilante 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM TALKING HERE

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO THEY THOUGHT THAT THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WOULDNT HEAR THEM SHITTING ON HIM

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL THEYRE WRONG!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO I BROKE THE GUY’S NOSE

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** WHAT THE FUCK TOMMY?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I ALMOST GOT TO JUVENILE BECAUSE OF THAT

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BUT PHIL IT WAS JUSTIFIED

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** breaking someones nose is NOT justified tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THEY SAID THAT I WAS JUST LEECHING OFF DREAM AND TECHNOS VIEWS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND HE CALLED ME A WIMP! 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT IS NO WIMP 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO OF COURSE I HAD TO DO SOMETHING

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** actually tommy

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you shouldve broken more bones 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** those guys have been some pain in the asses for too long

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES BIG P

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND THEY GOT OFF THE HOOK WITHOUT ANY PUNISHMENT

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what the fuck is that schools system?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ITS A GOOD THING I ONLY GOT DETENTION

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** thats nice

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** please dont cause more trouble tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DONT WORRY PHIL

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THEY CANT DISTURB ME IF THEYRE IN THE HOSPITAL

 **[TechnoPig]:** Hey, Tommy.

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES TECHNOBLADE?

 **[TechnoPig]:** If you ever get sent there, hook me up. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m speedrunning their funerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels short, might have another chapter, I don’t know. We’ll see. :)


	17. The School Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos in Tommy’s school because Tommy.
> 
> TW // school shooting, firearms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? 10K HITS? HELLO? AM I DREAMING? THANKS A LOT! This did so well! Hopefully I’ll stop procrastinating now lmao. It’s a good thing I focus fully when I write though! (Minus the countless distractions, of course!) Enjoy!

**[12:05 PM]**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HOLY SHIT GUYS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** TODAY WAS AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER

 **[TechnoPig]:** I have my gun loaded. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Send address. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WAIT TECHNO NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** techno pls dont

 **[TechnoPig]:** I’m sorry Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** But I gotta do what the Americans do to their schools. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s part of the nation. 

**[Wiblur]:** sounds fun

 **[Wiblur]:** got any spare guns?

 **[TechnoPig]:** I gotchu, fam. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** NO NO GUYS PLEASE LISTEN FIRST

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO REMEMBER THE BULLY I BEAT UP?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** of course tommy that was yesterday

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEAH HE CAME BACK

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh fuck

 **[TechnoPig]:** This is why kids need firearms. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** AGREED BIG MAN

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** techno stop

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** ANYWAYS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** HE TRIED TO BEAT ME UP

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BUT THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT NEVER DIES

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy be stealing my catchphrase. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL I LEFT THE FIGHT WITH A FEW BRUISES HERE AND THERE

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** NOTHING MAJOR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BUT THAT GUY GOT INTO JUVENILE

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** YES

 **[Wiblur]:** pog

 **[TechnoPig]:** Darn. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’ve always wanted to shoot up a school. 

**[Wiblur]:** we can still go school shooting if you want

 **[TechnoPig]:** Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** We’re gonna rule the school system with an iron fist. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** istg if i see any of you guys near schools im calling the police

 **[Wiblur]:** you really think the police can stop us?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** fair point

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** just dont hog the news headlines for a week

 **[TechnoPig]:** Oh, trust me Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** We will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil: noo you can’t just start a school shooting
> 
> Techno: Haha gun go BRRR


	18. Caves and Cliffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about the caves and cliffs update livestream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write this the day the livestream was held, but my dumb self procrastinated on watching Phil’s stream, so have a very late group messages about it!

**[7:30 PM]**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** CAVE UPDATE POG

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what the fuck are those hard hitters

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im yeeting them the next time i see them

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO PHIL

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THEY JUST WANT YOU TO DIE

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** absolutely not

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** theres no way im losing this one

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i have so many things planned

 **[TechnoPig]:** Just don’t update your world, Phil. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s that simple. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TECHNOBLADE

 **[TechnoPig]:** Hullo. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HAVE YOU SEEN THE LIVESTREAM?

 **[TechnoPig]:** Why, of course I have. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Like I said,

 **[TechnoPig]:** RLCraft 2.0. 

**[TechnoPig]:** They could probably sue Minecraft for copyright to be honest. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** that would be weird

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** why can i see that happening?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** the new caves and cliffs looks super pog though

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AGREE PHIL

 **[Wiblur]:** im still so fucking salty that stupid squid won

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AGREED WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** IMAGINE CHOOSING GLOW IN THE DARK SQUID AND NOT PISS COW

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** the glow squid is superior

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** it cant be stopped

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH JUST BECAUSE DREAM HAS 1M FOLLOWERS DOESNT MEAN HE CAN RIG THE VOTE

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** well it was quite close 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m fine with any of them winning to be honest.

 **[TechnoPig]:** The best thing about the livestream was of course,

 **[TechnoPig]:** AXOLOTLS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** AXOLOTLS

 **[Wiblur]:** AXOLOTLS

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** AXOLOTLS

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im keeping an army of those fuckers

 **[TechnoPig]:** An army you say,

 **[TechnoPig]:** Would be a SHAME if something were to kill it. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** techno no

 **[TechnoPig]:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also super salty that glow squid won, moobloom is quite literally superior. Smh Dream really do be rigging the votes just like that. (This is a joke obviously Dream played a huge role in it winning but a lot of people wanted glow squid from the start please don’t kill me thanks.)


	19. Steve in Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about the newest addition to Super Smash Brother’s character roster, Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE IN SMASH! This is so unexpected and expected! It looks so cool and I’ll hopefully will finally be able to play it over the weekends!

**[7:01 PM]:**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOOOOOO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** STEVE IN SMASH IS SO POGCHAMP!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i still cant believe that they actually added steve

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** out of all game characters

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** we got fucking steve from minecraft

 **[TechnoPig]:** Well, Minecraft does bring in the big cash. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It sold the most copies out of all the games. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s fascinating how many are interested in such a simple game concept. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** BUT STILL

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** STEVE IS SO OVERPOWERED

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I KILLED LOTS OF WOMEN WITH IT

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy what

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE WOMEN CHARACTER OF COURSE PHIL

 **[Wiblur]:** i bet 10 bucks i can beat tommy easily

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH YOURE ON WILBUR

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** STEVE IS GONNA DEFEAT YOUR STUPID FEMALE POKEMON TRAINER

 **[Wiblur]:** you say that everytime

 **[Wiblur]:** and ive won all of them

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU JUST GOT LUCKY

 **[Wiblur]:** winning all games against a single person is not luck tommy

 **[Wiblur]:** just pure skill

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL YOUR “SKILL” IS NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT TOMMYINNIT AND STEVE

 **[TechnoPig]:** I dunno, Tommy. 

**[TechnoPig]:** My money’s on Wilbur. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** same

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** PHIL PLEASE 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** fine fine

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im rooting for you tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES

 **[Wiblur]:** are you ready yet

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BRING IT ON WILBUR

 **[TechnoPig]:** This is gonna be a massacre. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m calling it. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** of course it is techno

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** but we’ll see 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here has a Switch? Just wondering, of course. Or are you guys more of a Playstation or Xbox fan? Or are you guys using PC to play video games? Let me know in the comments!


	20. The SMP Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks before the festival, chaos bound to happen. 
> 
> !!!THERE’S A LOT OF STUFF ABOUT THE FESTIVAL UP AHEAD, IF YOU DON’T WANT ANY SPOILERS, PLEASE GO WATCH IT FIRST!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I had lots of school projects and didn’t have time to write! (I also procrastinated a lot but we’ll just ignore that). But, I did watch the Dream SMP Festival. I watched Techno’s stream because I’m such a technostan lmao. And just, wow? How is that crossbow so strong? And the festival was just so good! I had to make a chapter about it!
> 
> Anyways, spoilers ahead, be warned!

**[6:30 PM]**

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** heard theres a festival today

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEP BIG P

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** MANBURG IS HOSTING A FESTIVAL

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you mean schlatt?

**[Wiblur]:** dont fucking mention that asshole

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEAH

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WERE BLOWING UP MANBURG TO THE GROUND

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** how?

**[Wiblur]:** well heres the plan

**[Wiblur]:** were doing what dream did to lmanburg

**[Wiblur]:** weve put a few stacks of tnt under the festival

**[Wiblur]:** and ive put a button there

**[Wiblur]:** during tubbos speech im pushing that button

**[Wiblur]:** and everyone will die

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** oh my god that is brutal

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you guys sound like fucking terrorists

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEAH WE ARE TERRORISTS

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tommy someones gonna interpret that wrong

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** MINECRAFT TERRORIST 

**[Wiblur]:** weve got nothing anymore phil

**[Wiblur]:** we got nothing to lose

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** ill be watching the streams

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m starting stream an hour early though. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE BLADE!!!

**[TechnoPig]:** Hallo. 

**[Wiblur]:** why tho

**[TechnoPig]:** You see, I have to do preparations. 

**[TechnoPig]:** And obviously I’ll be farming the CASH. 

**[Wiblur]:** techno you literally have

**[Wiblur]:** god armor

**[Wiblur]:** gaps

**[Wiblur]:** and a trident

**[Wiblur]:** what more do you need?

**[TechnoPig]:** You don’t understand. 

**[TechnoPig]:** This fireworks crossbow is both strong and festive. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I learned it from my Discord. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Nobody will stand a chance. 

**[Wiblur]:** most of them dont even have netherite armor 

**[Wiblur]:** but whatever floats your boat techno

**[TechnoPig]:** You’ll see Wilbur. 

**[TechnoPig]:** You’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 tomorrow, I promise. 
> 
> Today’s question: What’re you doing this weekend? I’m just going to vibe and probably sleep a lot. I’ve been on 3 hours of sleep every day this week and it’s not healthy. So, I’m just gonna catch up on sleep. 
> 
> I’ll answer comments in the morning! Good night! <3


	21. BOOM Goes The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!FESTIVAL SPOILERS UP AHEAD! YOU’VE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> The chaos was amazing to say the least, aftermath of the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hey! I’m uploading this early because:  
> 1) I have work tonight.   
> 2) I have to study for a Math quiz.   
> And 3) I have to edit a video presentation. 
> 
> Yep, packed schedule! But, a promise is a promise! Enjoy the fic!

**[11:05 PM]**

**[Wiblur]:** that did not go according to plan

 **[TechnoPig]:** We killed everyone, and that’s what matters. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Correction: I

 **[TechnoPig]:** _[Image sent by TechnoPig]_

 **[TechnoPig]:** Just look at that killcount!

 **[TechnoPig]:** The clout I’m going to get. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m speedrunning 3Mil now. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU KILLED TUBBO TECHNO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** HOW COULD YOU?

 **[TechnoPig]:** I told you,

 **[TechnoPig]:** I was peer pressured. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THATS NOT A GOOD REASON

 **[TechnoPig]:** There were like 10 people there

 **[TechnoPig]:** All ready to assassinate me. 

**[TechnoPig]:** In the name of Schlatt. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DONT CARE

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND TECHNO

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** ok stop fighting children

 **[TechnoPig]:** Sorry Phil. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** sorry dad

 **[Wiblur]:** HOLD THE PHONE

 **[Wiblur]:** DID TOMMY JUST CALL PHIL DAD?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT UP WILBUR

 **[Wiblur]:** Lmaooo

 **[TechnoPig]:** Nice one, Tommy. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!

 **[Wiblur]:** anyways

 **[Wiblur]:** i found the button

 **[Wiblur]:** i dont care 

**[Wiblur]:** im blowing up that shithole tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Rich Text for the first time and- Holy shit?! Why is it so much better than HTML? Nobody told me about this! I’m still not used to it though, but this is SO much easier!
> 
> Question of the day: Any thoughts about the festival? I thought that it was so cool! Techno just killing everyone in 2 seconds was Pog! And how Wilbur couldn’t find the button was so funny lmao.


	22. MCC Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCC is around the corner, so they decided to talk about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to procrastination portrayed by yours truly! I’m kidding, enjoy!

**[12:55 PM]**

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HELLO PEOPLE AND WILBUR

**[Wiblur]:** techno how do i dropkick a child

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WAIT WHAT NO

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s quite simple, really. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Especially if the child is Tommy. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM SORRY

**[Wiblur]** **:** that is the most ingenuine apology ever

**[Wiblur]:** but sure

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** whats up tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SINCE MCC IS AROUND THE CORNER

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** LETS TALK ABOUT IT

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** my teams pog

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** nikis cool

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** captain sparklez seems nice

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** also tubbo

**[TechnoPig]:** Tubbo. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TUBBO

**[Wiblur]:** tubbo

**[Wiblur]:** im definitely watching your pov later phil

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** nicee

**[TechnoPig]:** My team’s quite stacked. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Everyone’s been wanting me to team with Tapl for quite a long time. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Kara’s also strong. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I don’t know about CaptainPuffy though.

**[TechnoPig]:** But I heard she’s good. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM TEAMED WITH WILBUR AGAIN

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND IVE GOT BIG Q

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** POGCHAMP

**[TechnoPig]:** Well, it’ll be fun beating you guys. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE ON TECHNOBLADE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any teams you’re rooting on? I’m rooting for Cyan (Taplblade supremacy!) Blue is also a cool color to watch, so I’ll probably watch that later! Also, watch Red Ravens get third lmao.


	23. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is greeted with a non-SBI friend, Tubbo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter. Nothing else to say.

**[8:57 PM]**

_[TOMMYINNIT has added BEE! to SBI + Tommy]_

**[BEE!]:** Tubbo

_[BEE! has left the chat]_

**[Wiblur]:** what?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WAIT LET ME BRING HIM BACK

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im grabbing popcorn

_[TOMMYINNIT has added BEE! to SBI + Tommy]_

**[BEE!]:** Tubbo

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WAIT TUBBO DONT LEAVE YET

 **[BEE!]:** What is it tommy?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I WANTED TO CHAT WITH YOU

 **[BEE!]:** You know you can just dm me right?

 **[BEE!]:** No need to add me to sbi group chat

 **[Wiblur]:** hey tubbo

 **[BEE!]:** Yeah?

 **[Wiblur]:** lets talk :D

 **[BEE!]:** Sure! :D

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** SO YOU WANNA TALK TO HIM BUT NOT ME?

 **[BEE!]:** wait no

 **[BEE!]:** i like to talk to you tommy

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** GOD YOURE SO CLINGY TUBBO

 **[Wiblur]:** hey tubbo wanna play minecraft?

 **[BEE!]:** id love to wilbur!

 **[Wiblur]:** great

 **[Wiblur]:** 10 PM BST

 **[BEE!]:** alright wilbur

_[BEE! is kicked by TechnoPig]_

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO?

 **[TechnoPig]:** Clout denied.

 **[Wiblur]:** you can join if you want techno

 **[TechnoPig]:** I don’t have anything better to do, so,

 **[TechnoPig]:** Sure.

 **[Wiblur]:** pog!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** CAN I JOIN TOO?

 **[Wiblur]:** you know what?

 **[Wiblur]:** how bout all of us play together?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES!!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** sbi stream

 **[Wiblur]:** its settled then

 **[Wiblur]:** im driving to the office now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a new fic with a friend! I’ll probably start posting chapters next week, so be hyped I guess! 
> 
> Question of the day: What’s your favorite food? I like ice creams!


	24. Ghostbur Ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post November 16 War, you know the story. Just Ghostbur and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK? IT’S ME! 
> 
> Did you miss me? I hope you did! I finally felt like there’s something to add to this. (Although November 16 was a couple weeks ago but I’m in the mood to write so ignore that) 
> 
> Enjoy the show!

**[8:04 AM]  
  
** _[ **Wiblur** has changed his name to **Ghostbur** ]  
_

**[Ghostbur]:** hey all

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WILBUR!!

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

**[Ghostbur]:** well i am

**[Ghostbur]:** which is why im ghostbur now

**[TechnoPig]:** He’s really getting into this bit. 

**[Ghostbur]:** technoblade stfu

**[TechnoPig]:** Say no more. 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** son

**[Ghostbur]:** yes phil?

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you remember what happened?

**[Ghostbur]:** i only remember some good memories and stuff 

**[Ghostbur]:** so no

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH WILBUR

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WE CUSS OUT TECHNO?

**[Ghostbur]:** i remember yeah 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING BIG MAN?

**[TechnoPig]:** MY MONETIZATION

**[TechnoPig]:** NO

**[Ghostbur]:** actually its not that nice

**[TechnoPig]:** Thank you, Wilbur.   
**  
****[TOMMYINNIT]:** WTF

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOURE SO BORING WILBUR

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM GONNA GO TALK WITH SOMEONE THATS FUN

**[TechnoPig]:** You know other people? 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TECHNOBLADE 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THATS JUST RUDE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU BITCH

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM TALKING TO BIG CRIME

**[Ghostbur]:** oh 

**[Ghostbur]:** tubbo right?

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YES

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HES MUCH MORE COOLER AND FUN THAN YOU GUYS

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** ALTHOUGH HE IS A BIT CLINGY

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** VERY CLINGY

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** have fun tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** THANK YOU PHILZA MINECRAFT

**[Ghostbur]:** **@TechnoPig @PhilzaMinecraft**

**[Ghostbur]:** hop in vc

**[TechnoPig]:** Alright

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** NOW THATS JUST RUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was quite burnt out last time. But now I’m back to writing for a bit! 
> 
> Love to see some comments here and there, drop some if you have ‘em!   
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Getting Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets exiled, Techno makes fun of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took TOO LONG! Stop advancing the plot at rapid speeds I can’t catch up-
> 
> ANYWAYS, Tommy’s exile arc or something I still have to watch the latest stream-

**[2:44 PM]**

**[TechnoPig]:** Imagine getting exiled. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Cringe. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** SHUT THE FUCK UP TECHNOBLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU THINK YOURE SO COOL

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** OH FUCK THE GOVERNMENT AND YOUR BULLSHIT

**[TechnoPig]:** Tommy. 

**[TechnoPig]:** If the government did not exist this wouldn’t have happened. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Clearly the government’s bad

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEAH SURE TECHNOBLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YOU WENT OUT OF YOUR WAY TO JOIN THE SERVER

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** AND POGTOPIA

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** JUST TO BETRAY US AT THE END AND KILL EVERYONE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO??

**[TechnoPig]:** I told you. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I’m an anarchist. 

**[TechnoPig]:** I oppose a government. 

**[TechnoPig]:** If anything I’m the one being betrayed here.

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** YEAH YEAH YOU JUST GO “OOH GOVERNMENT BAD”

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** FUCK YOU TECHNOBLADE

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I SHOULDNT HAVE TRUSTED YOU FROM WHEN YOU KILLED TUBBO

**[TechnoPig]:** Welp

**[TechnoPig]:** Guess you can never win against a literal child. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** IM NOT A CHILD!!!

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** holy fuck

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what the hell happened here

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** TECHNOBLADE IS ACTING LIKE A BITCH

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HELP ME OUT HERE BIG MAN

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** well to be fair

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** he did say that he opposed the government from the start

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you guys literally put up a government in front of him

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** seems fair for him to massacre the entire server for me

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE HELL PHILZA

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THE TRAITOR??

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** HE LITERALLY BLEW UP LMANBERG

**[TechnoPig]:** Eh

**[TechnoPig]:** I’d say it looks good right now. 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR OPINION YOU BASTARD

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** lmao have fun with the exile tommy

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** I WONT

**[Ghostbur]:** what happened here :O

**[Ghostbur]:** stop fighting each other

**[Ghostbur]:** dont worry tommy even in this exile you still have me :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that this has been in my drafts for 2 weeks and very close to finishing blows my mind. Anyways, Ghostbur just gives that :D vibe for me. He’s chill, but I like Vilbur better. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Go and roast me in the comments or something, I’ll actually read it this time.


	26. Exile Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Exile, Tommy rants to the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s currently 4:46 AM as I’m writing this, and I gotta say I’m quite proud of this one! Like it said, this is set during Tommy’s exile. Enjoy!

[5:07 **PM]**

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** GUYS

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DREAM IS SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE

 **[TechnoPig]:** That’s old news. 

**[TechnoPig]:** He’s an egoistical pig. 

**[TechnoPig]:** And I’m supposed to be the pig here! 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** BIG T

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DREAM FUCKING BLEW UP MY STUFF!!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what the fuck

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** did you do something to get him mad?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DONT FUCKING KNOW

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** im just tired phil

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** i swear i did nothing wrong to him

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** and now ghostburs gone and all that shit

 **[Ghostbur]:** hey tommy! :D

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** GHOSTBUR!!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO BIG MAN

 **[Ghostbur]:** im so sorry tommy

 **[Ghostbur]:** dream asked me to help him with something, so i did!

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WELL COME BACK BIG MAN

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LOGSTEDSHIER AINT COMPLETE WITHOUT OUR FAVORITE MAN

 **[Ghostbur]:** i cant come back yet :(

 **[Ghostbur]:** i havent finished the task dream gave me

 **[Ghostbur]:** but i promise ill come back as soon as i can! 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** DONT KEEP ME WAITING FOR TOO LONG BIG MAN

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** are we just gonna ignore the fact that tommy just

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHATS WRONG BIG P

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I AM A BIG MAN

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I DONT NEED YOU WORRYING ABOUT ME

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:**...

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** nevermind then!

 **[TechnoPig]:** Hey Phil

 **[TechnoPig]:** Wanna do a turtle stream?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** yeah sure

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** id be happy to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to you all! Hope this year is gonna go good for you. For the New Years, I bring you minor amounts of Tommy angst because how do you even write angst in group chat fics. What are your New Year’s resolutions, if you have any? Mine is mastering the guitar, I’ve been trying so hard to master it. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments appreciated!


	27. Wanted : Dead NOT Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets a card from some assassin that’s much more than a normal greeting card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your daily(who am I kidding) plot group chat chapters with some filler because Butcher Army plot is too hard to write wtf
> 
> Set in retirement or something because Butcher Army hasn’t come yet.

**[1:56 PM]**

**[TechnoPig]:** Guys. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Look at this. 

_[Image sent by TechnoPig]_

**[Ghostbur]:** woah

 **[Ghostbur]:** an assassin is after you? 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what in the actual fuck 

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you sure youre gonna be ok?

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DONT WORRY BIG MAN

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THE BLADE NEVER DIES

 **[TechnoPig]:** This is the only time I’ll ever agree with Tommy.

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** WHAT THE FUCK??

 **[TechnoPig]:** Don’t worry guys. 

**[TechnoPig]:** They think they’re here to kill me,

 **[TechnoPig]:** while I’m here to kill them!

 **[Ghostbur]:** lmao id love to watch this

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** i swear to god if you get hurt

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** you cant leave your house for a fucking week techno

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** BIG T IS GONNA GET GROUNDED BY PHILZA MINECRAFT

 **[TechnoPig]:** Tommy I am not getting grounded. 

**[TechnoPig]:** It’s probably just some orphan.

 **[TechnoPig]:** I stab orphans for a living.

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO GOOD LUCK TECHNOBLADE!!

 **[TechnoPig]:** I won’t need it. 

**[TechnoPig]:** Blood for the blood god

 **[Ghostbur]:** imagine its just dream

 **[TechnoPig]:** Welp.

 **[TechnoPig]:** I have the speedrun music ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert : Techno is not ok. New chapter tomorrow or the next day :)


	28. Technoblade Never Dies, but he can get seriously injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the assassination last chapter? It didn’t go well for Techno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // minor descriptions of injury and violence! Skip if you’re uncomfortable!

**[6:30 PM]**

**[Ghostbur]:** _@PhilzaMinecraft_ help pls

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** what is it wil?

 **[Ghostbur]:** so uh

 **[Ghostbur]:** techno migghhhttt be in a hospital rn

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** he WHAT?

 **[Ghostbur]:** wait

_[Ghostbur sent a video: The camera is shown in front of a white door, a person, presumably Wilbur, opens the door to reveal a very white room with a bed, which had Techno lying in it, sleeping peacefully.  
_

_Wilbur walked closer and Techno woke up, eyes wide and flinching before noticing it was Wilbur and turned to a neutral expression. “Whaddya want? Can’t a man have some rest?” Techno grumbled. Wilbur laughed before speaking up. “I’m sending this video to Phil and Tommy right now, you have anything to say?”  
_

_Techno replied with a snarky tone. “You can’t ground me in my house Phil, because I’m already stuck in this darn hospital!” The camera cuts to black and the sound of Wilbur’s laughter before it was cut abruptly short.]_

**[PhilzaMinecraft]:** this motherfucker

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** tell him that i couldnt even fucking ground him in the first place!

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** theres no reason for him to do this bullshit

 **[Ghostbur]:** sheesh okay

 **[Ghostbur]:** he said it was just a precaution if you actually did it

 **[Ghostbur]:** and he shouted technoblade never dies

 **[Ghostbur]:** loudly

 **[Ghostbur]:** im pretty sure the nurses are on him rn

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** DID TECHNOBLADE TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?

 **[Ghostbur]:** apparently he was “miraculously” caught off-guard 

**[Ghostbur]:** and was hit in a few spots

 **[Ghostbur]:** and got some “small bruises” here and there

 **[Ghostbur]:** anyways apparently he was half dead when he was found

 **[Ghostbur]:** the only reason hes still alive is that he somehow called the ambulance 

**[TOMMYINNIT]:** LMAOOO

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** I GUESS TECHNOBLADE DOES DIE!!!

 **[Ghostbur]:** he said that he wants to get his phone to dropkick tommy

 **[Ghostbur]:** can he phil?

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** fuck no

 **[Ghostbur]:** he said fine

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** HE AGREES TO OTHER PEOPLE???

 **[TOMMYINNIT]:** THIS AINT TECHNOBLADE

 **[Ghostbur]:** idk tommy

 **[Ghostbur]:** hes on like 5 potions of healing and regen

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** FIVE???

 **[Ghostbur]:** yeah

 **[Ghostbur]:** now hes asleep again

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** send me the room number and hospital address

 **[PhilzaMinecraft]:** im coming the fuck over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually quite long holy shit. I cant believe I can write longer things for filler plots smh. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write?


End file.
